System On Chip (SOC) means a technology for integrating a complete system on a single chip, and packaging all or a part of necessary electronic circuits. Due to its high effective integration performance, the SOC has become a main solution in place of an integrated circuit (IC), and become an inevitable trend in the development of a microelectronic chip at present.
The SOC technology is generally applied in a miniature and complicated electronic device. For example, an SOC in a sound detection device is a system provided on a single chip and including electronic elements, such as an audio receiver, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC), a microprocessor, a necessary memory, and an input/output logic controller. In a specific application scenario, some of these electronic elements may initiate a command request as a master device, and some may respond to the command request as a slave device. Moreover, a system bus may be disposed between the master devices and the slave devices to transmit data.
In a practical application, monitoring of the transmission efficiency of a system bus is very important. For example, as for an image display apparatus, the transmission efficiency of a system bus may directly influence the display effect of an image, and the higher the transmission efficiency of the system bus is, the better the display effect of the image will be.
At present, in monitoring of the transmission efficiency of a system bus, simulation methods with Electronic Design Automation (EDA) and Electrical System Level (ESL) are mainly used.
In the implementation of the above simulation process, the inventors found that the prior art at least has the following problem.
Influenced by, for example, accuracy of a simulation model and completeness of a simulation scenario, accurate monitoring of the transmission efficiency of a system bus cannot be ensured.